schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Triangular Trade Gallery
Discussion Questions * How do you feel about the images that you wrote about? * What new information did you learn? * What impact does this have on your life? Why does this matter to you? Click the plus button [ + ]. Please put a title into the Subject/headline box, and when you finish, remember to hit the button for Your signature with timestamp -- above, second from the right. Senseless Desire I feel that it was wrong what they did and seeing that picture of the girl being hung because she wanted to cover herself is wrong. I have a strong opinion on that because it makes no sense. There is no reason to be hung by your ankle because you want to cover up. The whole crew on the boast had been fully clothes and the slaves were the only ones naked. Like seriously how is that fair?--Daisya 19:00, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Anything the captain says I feel that its wrong that people were useing Africans as slaves, they were all humans so they should be treated the same as others. What I lerand about the picture that I wrote about was that the saliors did anything that the captian told them to do and if a slave didnt do what they were told they were killed.--Dahianag 19:00, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Traingle Trade Gallery I thought they were very grphic. --Jonathanb@eschs.org 19:01, 26 April 2006 (UTC) My Thoughts on The Pictures of Slavery Why use slaves? I think slavery was cruel. How they treated and tourtured the people even hurts me when I think about it. Now that I'm learning more about slavery I see how easy I have it in life. This has had a great impact on the world and teens like myself. Learning about slavery has made me appriciate the freedom I have.--Elizabethv 19:01, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Slavery I think that this was a waste of time. ok i feel bad for the woman and all the people that were getting branded or burned, but we cant do anything now so whats the point of us caring. Slaves went thruogh alot back then and now is that we take all this time trying to figure out why. Thats messed up. Why do we care now ? why couldnt they care about this before? why all the attention to slaves now when it all ended? --Doloresa 19:01, 26 April 2006 (UTC) My Thoughts on The Pictures of Slavery --Julisad 19:01, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Crazy I think it is crazy how everyone is trading with each other.--Nolannt 19:02, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Tatiana's Opinion My picture was about 15-year old slave girl getting put upside down and being grabbed by a rope that was sustained by a white man. I feel kinda bad for the Africans ladys because they had to do what they were told to do.IS like they couldn't do nutten they wanted to do for themselfs. Punishment The image that i just finished looking at is very strong. It shows all the details about slaves were treated in the 16th Century.--Anaism 13:31, 27 April 2006 (UTC) It got on my nerves SO because it did I fixed it it was three paragraghs of the same thing saying the same stuff so I fixed it I put it all in tyo one paragargh and i add some stuff that I notice that was not put up already that i thought would help the story more better so whenyou read it I hope you can see it for your self as if you were there --Rubyo 13:31, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Feel kinda bad I feel kinda bad for the Africans ladys because they had to do what they were told to do.IS like they couldn't do nutten they wanted to do for themselfs. --Elizabethg 13:31, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Slavary in P.R. and D.R. I did not know that there was slaves in puerto Rico and didn't know that this happened for many years. Disappointed The way I feel about what I wrote about is disapointed that african americans had to go through slavery and they had to live the way that they did because it is not right for any one to live like that, that is wrong.--Johnb 13:32, 27 April 2006 (UTC) the unquestionable? I thought it was a good project to do because now i really got a good understanding of slavery. --Aka MoNsTeR 13:33, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Reflecting On 1929 Newpaper Headline How I feel about writing my reflection to the article was how much well detailed it was published. I felt it really described the the issue and who the person is and who involved in the writing. I see it can be a good piece if it was make today. Slavery what we did was wrte about our picture that we pick. We had to dicribe it.--Stevenrodriguez 13:32, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Slave Traders I think that those papers they used to show people that slaves were up for sell was wrong. I learned how this paper was used during the slavetrading times and what they did in the Triangular Trade. If I were one of the slavetraders I would buy as many slaves as I can and let them go free. --Juliob@eschs.org 13:32, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Mixed Blood How do you feel about the imagethat you wrote about? I feel that about this picture is that people really need to know what they have inside of them and how people were treated back then. What new information did you learn? What impact does this have on your life? Why does this matter to you? --AshleyN 13:33, 27 April 2006 (UTC) My Feeling Of The Image The feeling My Opinion I feel that the pic's I saw was really graphic and sad because just from looking at the pic's I can see what they had gone throught and how they were feeling about it all. I thought it was messed up how they do trades to get more slaves.--AkA JeNjEn 14:26, 27 April 2006 (UTC)Jenniferm The Truth After All As a child i was miss guided but now as we learn more i feel angry--Mr.figgy 14:28, 27 April 2006 (UTC)Mr.Figgy This stuff was okay I learned alot of stuff on this topic today. I learned about the Triangular Trade and how they were able 2 obtain slaves and money. I also learned that there was slavery in the Caribbean and in Barbados. I never knew that. And plus I didn't know that black people could purchase products from slaves. That's crazy. But itz a good thing that I learned all of this. Its just like I learned more of my history.--Paull 14:28, 27 April 2006 (UTC) If I Never Knew How do you feel about the images that you wrote about? I felt mad because I never knew that Puerto Ricans would ever have other people in slaves. I thought that us Puerto Rican was put as slaves, that we were the one surving to them. What new information did you learn? I learned that people was so cruel that it got to the point of stamping people in the forehead to know who slave it was. That people did suicide in order to not do work any more. Some also sis suicide that way they wont have to kill them.--Cinthyag 14:28, 27 April 2006 (UTC) What impact does this have on your life? Why does this matter to yo Social Issues Still Lingers The image that I have wrote about was very disturbing. I found it very hard to look at and it really bothered me. Looking at the young girl being hung by her ankle from a rope reminded me of a social issue we still have today. That social issue would be: Abuse on Females. Of course they might have had another reason for that act that they pulled but to me I thought deeper. This act should have never been comitted. It was wrong. I learned about the captins name and what really went on on that ship. I also learned how old the young girl was and what was the main reason for the picture. When I read about it my heart sank. it was so weird to see that picture and never knew about it. It made me uncomfortable. This impacted me greatly. I seen things that I would never seen. But it also porved to me that I was right. Women have been hurt in many way in many years. And i think it is going to take many more years before the abuse and hurt stop for females.--Sabrinav 14:29, 27 April 2006 (UTC)